Aaron
Aaron es un enemigo que aparece en Waterfall. Es un caballo-muscular (o más bien un caballito de mar) con una cola larga y bastantes abdominales. Sus líneas son generalmente vagamente coquetas y espeluznantes, y se añade una cara guiñando un ojo al final de cada línea. Aparece con * Temmie * Woshua * Shyren Ataques * Flexionar músculos: Se mueven hacia arriba desde los lados derecho e izquierdo de la Bullet Board. Aceleran así como los segundos pasan. * Aaron es capaz de usar su sudor contra el protagonista, el sudor caerá en forma de lluvia, por lo tanto, el protagonista debe esquivar estas gotas para evitar salir lastimado. * Si esta acompañado por Woshua, puede hacer otros ataques: ** Woshua lanzará agua de color celeste, y se tendrá que quedar quieto para no recibir daño, en las paredes de la caja, se verán los músculos de Aaron flexionando, aún así, con simplemente quedarse quieto es suficiente para no recibir daño, debido a que los músculos de Aaron son muy pequeños como para alcanzar el ALMA del protagonista, y el hecho de que el agua de Woshua sea de color celeste, y por ende, el tener que quedarse inmóvil para no recibir daño, hacen muy fácil de pasar este ataque. Estrategia * Para evitarlo, el protagonista deberá flexionar a Aaron, la primera vez lo tomará como un reto a un concurso de flexión, la segunda vez que se flexione será más difícil, y la tercera vez que se flexione lo hara demasiado duro y se flexionara a sí mismo fuera de la habitación, es decir, el protagonista ha ganado de forma predeterminada. ** Después de cada flexión, se utiliza al protagonista y Aaron habrá aumentado ataque. ** A la tercera flexión, Aaron saldrá del escenario de combate, resultando el protagonista como ganador. *** Cabe destacar que esta es la única forma de perdonar a Aaron sin contar el herirlo hasta que pida piedad. * Si se selecciona Broma mientras se lucha contra Aaron junto Woshua, Aaron será perdonable. * Si reproduces las mezclas de Napstablook en su casa, Aaron y Woshua aparecerán y se asustarán inmediatamente por la forma fantasmagórica de la música que es la única manera de conseguir que tenga el texto amarillo en el final. ** Después de esto, su diálogo de encuentro será diferente y Aaron dejará la batalla por el espanto. Texto Final Ruta Pacifista Verdadera * Texto Blanco - "Continua FlexionandoStill Flexing" * Texto Amarillo - "Investigador ParanormalParanormal Investigator ** Con el fin de lograr el texto amarillo, el protagonista debe ir a la casa de Napstablook en Waterfall, reproducir una de las canciones, y luego llevarse el CD y seguir jugando. Caminando desencadenará un encuentro único con Aaron y Woshua, en el cual ambos monstruos terminan escapando debido al miedo. Una vez que el protagonista ha logrado escapar de Undyne en Hotland, Aaron, si está vivo, estará cerca de la segunda paraguas muy cerca de la vista del castillo de Asgore. Lineas * MIRA todo lo que quieras! ; )''CHECK all you want! ; ) Check/Mirar' * ''i sure do love muscles ; ) 'Neutral' * Education? Hobby? Talent? ; ) Neutral * Vamos, entra, el agua esta genial ; )''Come on in, the water's fine ; )'' Neutral * Whew, I'm sweating ; ) Neutral * Sure isn't creepy out. ; ) 'Neutral' * Concurso de Flexiones? Vale, Flexiona más ; )''flexing contest? Ok, flex more ; )Flex/Flexionar' * Genial!! No puedo perder ; )nice!! I won't lose tho ; ) ''Flex/Flexionar * Temmie, ¿estás bien? ; ) | ¿Hola? ; )Temmie, are you okay? ; ) | Hi? ; ) ''at Temmie while Aaron is not present./Flexionar frente a [[Temmie] si Aaron no esta presente.] * Ooh, I have to disagree ; ) when Temmie is present./Flexionar si [[Temmie] esta presente.] * Wow! Spunky! Love it ; ) Shoo/Echar * fiesty, huh?? ; ) 'Shoo/Echar' * You'll change your mind ; ) Shoo/Echar * Haha, nice. My kind of joke ; ) 'Joke/Bromear' * Don't get too close ; ) 'Touch/Tocar' Curiosidades * Un paralelo parece haber sido trazado entre Aaron y un enemigo del videojuego Breath of Fire II, Dir. HR, que también es muy musculoso y sin camisa. * El que sus frases terminen en "; )" es una posible referencia a la gente que va a los gimnasios compartiendo los ejercicios que hacen en varias redes sociales, ejemplos son como Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, etc. * Forma parte del Amalgama "Lemon Bread" (La punta de la cola de Aaron son sus ojos y sus brazos son los de Lemon). Referencias y Glosario en:Aaron de:Aaron fr:Aaron ja:Aaron pl:‎Aaron ru:Аарон zh:‎亞倫 Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Waterfall